pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Oh, and yeah, as for the anime page for Kiawe's Marowak, I was unaware that what I was moving it to wasn't a redirect and was assuming that's what it was. That's why I restored the previous revisions that accidentally got deleted in the move so it can be recreated by reusing content from those revisions. PokémonGamer 23:42, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello Energy X, I'm a new user there on Fandom, I just saw many things going on fandom and Seriously, I never saw a community like Pokemon one. Things going qrong there. Leave it. I'm a user there so, I can't help you. By the way, Nice to meet you, Energy X! Postponed episodes I think the episode Fishing Sommelier - Dent Appears! should be moved to BW037: A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!. I have reasons for why this should be moved and not move XY024 (The Castle Beneath the Sea! Kuzumo and Dramidoro!!) to XY050: An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Unlike XY024, this episode is being presented in the storyline as an entirely different episode that does not fall between BW025 and the (as we currently call it) BW027, and we should not be basing episode orders on when they were first announced or intended, or logically we would be moving BW003 to BW001 for being announced first (which is not what I support), we base this on the place it takes in the plot. This episode was aired and presented as an edited episode BW037, and the BW026 version was not how it was presented in canon when it aired. In XY024, they presented it untouched when airing it apart from the opening, ending, and post-episode segment due to the time at which it aired, so that's the difference. We shouldn't consider the postponed and eventually aired episodes as specials though, because it was not advertised as such. The Japanese version advertised Rougela's Christmas and The Iwark Bivouac as specials or 番外編 (meaning other/special programming series), even if the dub considers it a normal season 1 episode. They didn't advertise these as specials, so that's the difference as well. "Serebii says so" doesn't count because like Bulbapedia and Wikipedia which can be edited by anyone, even Serebii is not an official 100% reliable source like many people assume and has been debunked on several factual errors, even having the same factual and translation-related errors as Bulbapedia on TCG cards coming from fans sending stolen content to the webmaster of that site. So I think the fishing episode should be moved to BW037 for those reasons. Bulb's Japanese wiki lists the Kuzumo and Dramidoro episode as XY050 or XY編第50話 (meaning XY series episode #50) because they go by when it airs, but here, we go by how the story presents it. In other words, XY024 just aired later but the "BW026" at the time aired as BW037 being edited to fit the story. TV Tokyo also claims nothing about it being a previous episode, but it wasn't even officially announced to begin with which could've also been it - by officially announced, I mean by TV Tokyo online, not the magazine and TV Tokyo's TV guide is 8 days ahead. I do hold this belief though: *If BW023 and BW024 ever air (which I am more confident in than AG101 airing due to the Japanese version preview remaining intact on cable channel reruns such as BS Japan and Kids Station and TV Tokyo stating they'll certainly air it while saying nothing about airing AG101), we should keep the numbering as is because the preview's existence with sponsor tag footage and the plot presents it as canon. If it airs advertised as a special, we'll move it, but I'm confident that if it ever does air, it'll keep all content intact including opening, ending and previews due to reruns showing the preview for BW023 at the end of BW022 and the original Japanese version DVD putting it on even after being replaced with BW025's preview in the initial DVD version, in which case it's best to leave it as is. This explains the alleged struggle to air these episodes, but it's also likely they are repeatedly reissuing the "it will air" statement in negligence when responding to email queries. It should be also noted that TPC and TV Tokyo (at least TPC) have notices in Japanese and English stating they are unable to read and respond to inquiries in other languages than Japanese. It is likely that this "official statement" is not properly translated by anyone who knows Japanese is being Google Translated between English and Japanese and thus there may be a distortion presented here. I tried contacting TPC (knowing that I can properly write the email in Japanese from personal knowledge and not Google Translate, and given they said they can't offer support in English) and TV Tokyo after they referred me there, linking me to TV Tokyo's contact page - to no surprise, as TV Tokyo, being followed in suit of by its affiliate broadcasters around the country (i.e., TV Osaka/7 TVO, TV Hokkaido/tvh, etc.), has the broadcasting rights to the anime. TPC responded to me and said to forward the anime programming scheduling question to TV Tokyo. I tried contacting TV Tokyo but I doubt there's anywhere I can list an email address to ensure it's being sent and replied to - I got a confirmation email from TPC but not TV Tokyo so they likely don't have my email address there. According to that talk page message on Bulb, if correct, the transition from BW to XY to SM is not an issue and being not taken into account in later Team Plasma encounter episodes years into the future is not an issue either. If these air, that's my standing on that. For now, they aren't aired but they're to be treated as canon due to the previous episode remaining unedited in Japanese reruns and being presented as if they exist but are not available in their full episode form even on DVD due to being unaired and we only have knowledge from promo footage and magazine pics. It's also easy to believe that this synopsis can be faked by someone who is just trying to incorporate promo and preview scenes into the plot and trying to fake details, rather than someone who legitimately leaked and stole the episodes for themselves or anyone related to the companies who's seen it. And also, if that user on Bulb is right, then this means they need to air these incredibly outdated 2 part episodes in the normal time slot without interrupting the current series schedule. Like the second BW post series special, which was aired during the XY run (which would be viewed as presumably too late in BW023/BW024's case, as well as that being considered as a special and normal episode per the opening and ending), this could maybe air untouched simply being numbered differently in the airing order and on TV guides but that's not needed now, because there's still doubts on it airing any time soon especially since it has been 6 years ever since, and it could be they're not actively planning on or thinking of these episodes as they may have been back then and they're issuing that statement carelessly just to maintain official word that the episodes are to be viewed as canon. The only way we can view it as that the most official thing is that the episodes are being postponed, not canceled entirely unlike AG101, but at the same time they're not really thinking about or nearly concerned about these episodes as they were back then, so it's a total surprise if they do actually air it. If TPC was a broadcasting channel, they'd maybe have released it by now, but TV Tokyo is in charge here. Also, it's okay to respond to this now and when I get back home or when I'm able to use the limited internet I have here, I'll receive it. I can view my talk page signed out on my phone, so that works as well and I have internet anywhere on there, but the issue is my login details are long, extremely complicated, to be nearly impossible to hack, so I need to copy and paste it on computer. PokémonGamer 03:31, July 23, 2017 (UTC)